


moritz stiefel was gone.

by whatiwroteinink



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt, the character death is just moritz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiwroteinink/pseuds/whatiwroteinink
Summary: almost 200 words on grief and guilt, featuring one very sad melchior and one very dead moritz.





	moritz stiefel was gone.

Moritz Stiefel was gone.

Ilse had found him. She had heard the gunshot, ran to try and save him. It was too late.

Moritz Stiefel was gone.

The funeral had been a quiet one. Everyone in the town was there, but hardly anyone spoke. There was nothing to say.

Moritz Stiefel was gone.

Melchior had been at the funeral, though no one knew. He had wanted to say something, say anything, but he couldn’t. It was over.

Moritz Stiefel was gone. 

Or course, Melchior had known why Moritz had done it. It was his family, his grades, his anxieties… It was his father. His father had been blind, and now he was paying for it.

Moritz Stiefel was gone.

Never again would Melchior hear his soft voice, see his anxious smile, brush his hand. Never again would he touch him. Never again would he hold him. 

Moritz Stiefel was gone.

All those times he had cried in Melchior’s embrace were over. All their late night study sessions morphing into something more were history. All that was left behind was a memory of cold hands and soft lips.

Moritz Stiefel was gone, and all Melchior had now was himself.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @and-its-only-us and @what-i-wrote-in-ink! comments and kudos make the world go round!


End file.
